Broken Beyond Repair
by YuriKohai
Summary: Getting used to daily life after suffering an accident that will change you forever isn't easy. Things get a lot harder when you have to leave behind somebody you love, and there's nothing you can do about it.


Eila Story P

[DISCLAIMER AND AUTHORS NOTE]

I don't own strike witches, I'm just messing with Sanya and Eila.

Hey everyone! So I started this a while back, after reading a book that got me inspired to write this. If you want me to continued, please leave some sort of feedback because idk where I'm going to take this and it would just be nice to know I'm not wasting my time xD Anyways, enjoy!

[LINEBREAK]

I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Pain throbbed in different parts of my body, but in so many places I couldn't tell what parts. It was almost like living in a dream, nothing was clear and seemed fuzzy no matter what I thought. I could feel somebody at my side, tugging on my arm desperately, and trying to shake me awake. I had already tried to open my eyes multiple times, but I had already given up as they wouldn't open. My body just simply wouldn't work and I was didn't even realise what had happened to me... The last thing I remember was that I sortied this morning... And that's it. Somebody else has approached me, and another set of hands is on my chest, feeling my slowing heartbeat. The pain hurts so much but I can't even scream nor cry, I'm just frozen unable to do anything. The only sense that seems to be working properly, is my sense of smell. I can smell smoke, probably coming from my own units... Maybe I used to much magic power? The only other thing I can smell is grass, which is probably what I'm lying on. I can feel my body being moved, shifted around a lot and lifted. Somebody else is shouting, but I can't understand what they're saying.

I can feel my consciousness drifting again...

But there's nothing I can do to stop it.

[LINEBREAK]

The beep of the cardiac monitor was the only sound in the room. It droned on and on. On a normal day it would have been particularly annoying, but at that moment in time, it was hope. Hope that the person on the other end would keep it beeping. Hope that the person on the other end would wake up. Hope that the squadron wouldn't fall in despair.

The person on the other end of the cardiac monitor, was Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. She was flat on her back, with the cardiac monitor cable attached to her chest and a drip on one arm.

Her face was thin and deathly pale, with eyes sunken deep into her head with dark rings underneath. Blonde hair was everywhere, and sticking to the witches sweaty forehead. Her body was covered up by a pure white sheet, but underneath that lay a horrific mess that was Eila's legs and torso.

It was then another sound interrupted the beeping. Somebody ruffling clothes, and sobbing ever so slightly as she did so.

Next to Eila's bed, a chair had been placed, upon that chair the girlfriend of the famous Suomus ace was sat. Sanya. The Orussian had been sat there for days, waiting for Eila to wake up, only moving when forced to by bladder and bowel movement. Sanya wasn't in the best state either. She was much thinner than she should've been, for she had been skipping meals even though they were brought to her. In the battle, she had received some nasty wounds, despite Eila's efforts, but Sanya hadn't told anybody about them for her emotional state overran her physical pain. By the time they had been found, infection had infiltrated the cuts, making them even more difficult to Sanya was put on a medication to help fight off the infection, but she didn't take the pills most of the time unless somebody sat with her and watched her take them.

Even though it was a pain for Sanya to be sat there all day and all night, nobody had the heart to tell her to move. Minna had been forced to assign Shirley and Lucchini to night patrol despite the two not liking it much, but there was nothing she could do. If Sanya was put on night patrol with her current emotional state, she probably wouldn't even make it through the night and get herself shot down.

Slowly, Sanya lifted her head and took another look at Eila. With a shaky hand, Sanya stroked her lovers hair. It was dry and dull, whereas before the accident it had a beautiful shine to it and a nice texture. It saddened Sanya to look at the mess Eila was in.

With a smooth hand, the Orussian clasped onto Eila's cold one, and squeezed it lightly.

"...nya..."

Sanya whipped her head up and stared intensely at her lovers face. The silver haired witch knew she was being too hopeful about Eila waking up. Doctors has come and gone telling her the Eila could go into a coma or is already in one, but Sanya tried to believe that Eila would wake up.

It appeared her wish was granted.

Sanya watched in shock as her named appeared on Eila's lips. She leaped up from her chair and dived forward to get a better look.

"Eila?!" Sanya's voice was small and broken, yet the word got through to the patient lying on the bed.

"...Sanya..." Eila slowly opened her eyes. Sanya's green eyes turned to saucers as she saw her miracle happen before her eyes.

"Eila!" Sanya leaned over and pulled Eila into a hug, being careful to avoid the places Yoshika had told her about.

"...what happened? Why-"

"Don't talk! Let me fetch Yoshika!" Sanya shushed Eila before jumping up with the most energy she had had in days. Sanya dashed out of the room, leaving Eila bewildered and lay alone on the bed.

Slowly, even though she knew she shouldn't, Eila attempted to sit up. To her surprise and horror, she found that her legs wouldn't move. After the first try, she thought her body as just groggy. But by the fifth time Eila was starting to panic. She somehow managed to drag her body into a sitting position, and pulled her dead legs over the side of the bed. In a mad panic, she threw herself forward to make herself stand. Eila's efforts didn't end well. Sanya, had managed to find both Minna and Yoshika, just in time for them to walk in on Eila's scene. The blonde had thrust herself forward, but her knees had simply given way and she had collapsed on the floor.

"Eila!" Sanya was shocked at her lover. Eila wasn't usually that rash. The three immediately went to help Eila up and bustle her back into the bed.

"Wh-why can't I walk? I can't feel my legs!" Eila kept trying to lift her body to a sitting position, but she was repeatedly pushed down by Yoshika.

"Eila-San! You mustn't! Please lie still! You're going to open your wounds!" The Fuso healer rose her voice, but only because she was worried, and afraid to let Eila find out the truth.

"Eila!" Minna's sharp voice cut through the tension in the air like a knife in butter. Eila stopped fighting, allowing herself to be pushed back onto the bed exhausted from the struggle she had caused. Sanya crept round the side of the bed, and held Eila's hand comfortingly. Eila didn't react to her lovers hand, apart from a small squeeze when they first joined. Eila lay uncomfortable on her back, eyes shut so she didn't have to stare at the boring ceiling. The drip was reattached into her arm. Minna wanted to cut to the chase and tell Eila what was going to happen to her, but something was stopping her. Eila's mental condition? Who knows.

Sanya had already been informed of the state of Eila's body, and felt guilty about the accident. Minna had insisted to Sanya that it wasn't her fault, she wasn't to blame, but Sanya willingly took upon any blame thrown her way. As Minna debated on whether or not to tell Eila, Yoshika told Eila to shut her eyes and remain still. Eila grumbled a bit at first but complied eventually. Yoshika then drew back the covers and once merged with her familiar she began healing. Sanya kept a tight grip on Eila's hand, but refused to look at Eila's tattered lower body.

After a few minutes of the glow surrounding Eila's legs, Yoshika took hold of the large pin lying on the desk.

"Eila-San, please tell me when you can feel something. Keep your eyes shut."

Eila grunted in response to the healer and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Slowly, starting at the left foot, Yoshika dug the pin into Eila, drawing a single drop of blood. As the Fuso witch moved the pin up her leg, it became apparent that Eila wasn't feeling anything. Sanya couldn't bear to watch the results, and had her small head resting on Eila's chest, only lightly as Sanya didn't want to cause trouble for the girl. Minna watched on, feet shoulder width, arms folded as more drops of blood were drawn from Eila's leg, and the Suomus girl didn't do so much as bat an eyelid. It was only when Yoshika dug the pin in just below where Eila's panty line usually was, did the Suomus girl jerk and open her eyes.

"Ow!" Eila complained, not realising her whole leg had been stabbed up and down with a pin and she had only just felt it. Yoshika removed the pin, and made a mental note of where Eila felt the pin, then turned to Minna.

"... Commander Minna... It's what we originally thought." Yoshika reported, looking down at Eila sadly. Eila was trying to take a look at her legs without sitting up, but she was unsuccessful, for Sanya's head was blocking her view. Instead Sanya smiled into her lovers face. Eila weakly returned the gesture. Tired of waiting, Eila broke the silence.

"When will I get better?" Eila asked directly causing both Minna and Yoshika to freeze. Yoshika took a breath and started to talk.

"Well Eila-San-"

"What's wrong? Is the rehab going to take a while? Too long?"

"It's not that, it's just-"

Sanya sat back up and let her free hand run through Eila's hair as Minna interrupted Yoshika.

"Eila, we don't know if you'll walk again." Minna said, a little too bluntly. Minna realised her mistake as Eila's eyes widened in horror.

"... Can't walk?" The Suomus said slowly, as if she was tasting each word. Sanya looked on worriedly as Eila's expression changed.

"The military is going to cover the costs for any treatment and medications you need..."

Minna's words weren't heard, for Eila was stuck in a shock zone. Minna's announcement of her condition echoed in her mind. Bouncing off all the walls and coming right back. Eila didn't even notice that she was drifting out of consciousness, but the last thing she remembered before blackout, was Sanya shouting her name, and somebody shaking her shoulders.

[LINEBREAK]

In her dream, Eila wasn't lame. Instead she was free. Running on the ground on all fours, much like her familiar. She could sense the sweet wind rifling though her fur, and the moist ground beneath her paws. Eila could small many inviting smells around her but there was one in particular that she was following. It was a warm smell, almost inviting her to follow it, so that's what's she did.

And trekking across the field, she saw a beautiful sight. A black cat was sat washing herself in the pale moonlight, the shine from the sky reflecting off the fur of the feline. Eila crawled forward, her head dipped in respect, towards the cat. The black creature's eyes glanced up at her, welcoming Eila in. Eila gratefully accepted and began the short walk to the black cat.

But all of a sudden, a dark shadow was behind the cat, and the feline didn't notice a thing. When the shadow began to make a move, Eila predicted that is was lunging for the green eyed cat, so instead of the cat being injured, she leapt in the way, her aim was to protect the kitty. The shadow grabbed her by her back legs, and pulled her down. A pain shot down Eila's spine as the thing continued to crunch on her. The black cat had circled around, and was countering the shadow, laying down swipe after swipe of the paws. Eventually the shadow disappeared from view, leaving only a thin mist in the air. The cat started to lick the foxy face that belonged to Eila.

With that, Eila's world was darkened.

[LINEBREAK]

"AH?!" Eila opened her eyes with a shout. Normally she would've been sat right up in bed. But her body wasn't responding like it usually did, so she remained lay on her back. Her mind was clouded, but she couldn't shake off the feeling something was seriously wrong. However, Eila was surprisingly warm. As the Suomus turned her head slightly, she saw that her lover was lay in the bed with her, snuggled into her side. Sanya was frowning slightly, but Eila couldn't help noticing how distressed her girlfriend looked.

' _She must have been worried_ ' Eila thought to herself, noticing how Sanya lay on top of the duvet, instead of underneath with Eila. _'Anyway, I'll get up and get her another blanket, I don't want her being cold'_

Eila made to get up again. When she couldn't move her legs something clicked in her head, memories of the events that had taken place days earlier were flooding her mind. The Neuroi attack. Losing magic power. Sanya being in danger. Her powers sensing the dreaded future. Eila clutched her head and groaned in pain. Sanya woke with a jolt.

"Eila?" Sanya sat up and tried to get her girlfriend to relax by hugging her, and delivering a swift kiss to the forehead.

"Sanya... It burns..." Eila said through gritted teeth. Sanya kissed Eila again, before running to get a wet cloth and call for Yoshika. If Eila could move, she would be rolling around on the bed, but alas she couldn't, leaving her groaning and making noises to describe her pain. Her hands were clamped tightly over her head, as if keeping hold would make the pain disappear. When Sanya reappeared, she has both the Major and Yoshika with her. Yoshika immediately got to work, using her glowing blue magic and channeling it over Eila's head, to ease the blondes pain and find out what was wrong. Sanya watched on, her concerned green eyes like saucers. Mio ordered Yoshika to keep healing until Eila was better, while she went and fetched Minna.

The Fuso witch kept at the healing, until Eila's hands became looser and her face wasn't so twisted in pain. With one last boost, Eila removed her hands from her head and let them flop either side of her. Sanya took one in her own hand, once she had put the damp cloth in place on Eila's burning forehead. Eila breathed deeply, exhaustion was clear at this point. Sanya stroked Eila's hands carefully, tracing up and down her lovers slender fingers, running the tips along Eila's open palm.

Minna came through the door with a bang, followed closely by Mio.

"Miyafuji, how is she?" Sakamoto asked the healer. Yoshika fiddled with her fingers whilst giving her answer.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I've stopped it." Was all the brown haired girl said. Minna sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

Minna's gaze drifted over the Eila. The blonde turned her head away when she saw Minna looking at her. She felt helpless and vulnerable, things a witch never wanted to feel.

"Eila," Minna said gently, hoping she sounded friendly enough, "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but we need to discuss your future-"

"Go away."

"Oi Eila!" Mio made as if she was going to tell her off about respect, but Minna tugged on Mio's sleeve. The major stopped and stepped back, allowing the commander to take charge. Minna wasn't very good at shouting, her motherly nature wouldn't let her do something like that. Sure she slapped her subordinates when they did something stupid, like try and get themselves killed for 'the sake of their country' but with no logical reason, but she couldn't properly shout at them. So that's why Minna took a different approach on Eila.

"Eila. You will be staying here until you are fit enough to travel, however you need to cooperate with us until-"

"I said go away. I don't want to talk to you," Eila said. Sanya and Yoshika looked taken aback at Eila's rude reaction, but Minna hadn't expected Eila to take it well at all.

"Eila..." Sanya whispered in her girlfriends ear, hoping she would change her attitude. Eila ignored her. As much at it pained the Suomus girl, she was just too annoyed to be swayed by her lover. Sanya looked saddened by Eila's reaction, or rather her lack of one. Minna waited for a moment, just to see if Eila changed her mind about talking now. But Eila didn't budge. Eila herself knew that she would have to come to terms with what was going to happen to her eventually, but she was an ace, and that title was one of the most important things to her in her life.

Mio began her walk out of the room, thinking to herself of ways to get Eila to listen to Minna, who was at Mio's heels as they exited the room. Yoshika sighed.

"Eila-San?" The fusan asked cautiously. Eila huffed in response. "I need to check your catheter,"

Eila's eyes snapped open as the unfamiliar word entered her head. She again attempted to sit up to look at Miyafuji clearer, but Sanya kept her held down, gently but firmly.

"My what?" Eila said sharply, trying to get a look at what was going on down at her lower end where Yoshika was fumbling around and had pulled the covers back.

"This," Yoshika held up a bag for her to see, it was attached to a long tube, that disappeared between Eila's legs. Eila felt the need to pull the duvet that was exposing all her private place back down to it remained private.

"Hey! Cover me back up!" Eila yelled, struggling under Sanya's grip. But Eila was been injured, therefore she was weak, and Sanya was a lot stronger than she looked, she spent most nights carting round her Fliegerhammer, which was heavier than most witches guns and weaponry, with the exception of Barkhorn. When Eila caught sight of the bag she stopped fighting against Sanya.

"What is that?"

"Your catheter. It stops any bladder movement from leaking." Yoshika said causally and professionally. Eila looked at the bag disgustedly.

"Ah Sanya chan? What time is it?" Yoshika changed the subject, acting surprisingly natural whilst she emptied a bag of her comrades pee into a bucket.

"Eighteen hundred and a half hours," Sanya said reluctantly, knowing what was to come.

"Ah, dinner should be ready. I think Commander Minna said she would have some brought to us." Yoshika fastened the bag back in place on Eila's thigh, and then covered the suomos girl's lower region. The healer pulled the gloves from over her hands and rolled them together before throwing them in the nearby bin. Yoshika pulled a chair up for herself to sit on, she wanted to make some sense of how Eila was feeling through a light conversation. Sanya sat down on the chair she had sat on previously, despite wanting to be close to Eila, the Suomus girl didn't seem to want to be intimate at the current moment in time. Instead, Sanya assisted Eila in sitting up in her bed, so she could converse properly, even though she was incredibly reluctant and behaving difficultly.

"How are you feeling, Eila-San?" Yoshika asked with a smile.

"Crippled. Stupid. Helpless. Vulnerable. Angry." Eila reeled off the list of emotions running through her head bitterly. Yoshika's mood wasn't dampened by Eila's sullen response. Sanya stared down at the floor. The Orussian desperately wanted to comfort Eila, in some way shape or form, anything. Sanya would give up her own mobility for her lover if it meant Eila would be happy. Yet, it wasn't possible to do such a thing.

" If you wait until tomorrow, we can start some simple exercises to get your upper body stronger so that you will be able to use your wheelchair easily." Yoshika's voice tone was rather brisk, but it still had a gentle and comforting ring to it.

"I don't want to."

"Eila-San, if you don't do exercises though, your body will-"

"I don't care. Let me die."

Those words created a new aura in the room. Sanya looked up from the spot she had been staring at on the floor, her eyes wide and desperate.

"Eila..."

Eila seemed to realise how much her words affected Sanya. Tears began to roll down Sanya's cheeks, and Eila mimicked that, with floods flowing from her own eye. Sanya stood to leave, but she felt a grab to her wrist and twisted round to see Eila hanging of her bed, holding onto Sanya's arm as if it could save her life.

"I'm sorry Sanya!" Eila cried out, and pulled Sanya in towards her, thus tangling their limbs together as they weeped in each other's arms. Before the two had realised, Sanya had slid onto the bed besides Eila and embraced her as hard as she dared.

"I love you Eila," Sanya whispered into the Suomus girl's ear. Eila reddened and delivered a light kiss to Sanya's pale cheek. For a moment they remained still, forehead to forehead, noses brushing against each other as the lovers stared into one another's eyes. Eila felt guilty about her words earlier, and it could be clearly observed in her deep violet eyes. Sanya's reflected sadness, worry and love towards Eila.

"I won't leave you Sanya. I promise. I love you too," Just as Eila was lifting Sanya's chin towards her slowly, giving time for her lover to prepare herself for the kiss, Yoshika chimed in.

"Ah dinner is here!"

Sanya immediately slid off Eila, embarrassed that they had been so wrapped up in their love, they had failed to remember Yoshika was still in the room, and in fact sat right beside the bed.

The one who had brought the food down, had been Barkhorn. The brunette had caught a glimpse of the lover's embrace, but that was all that was needed to make her blush like crazy. Sanya brought Eila's tray over to her, the delicious smell filling the air.

"Ah! Suomus food!" Eila exclaimed joyfully, eyeing the Lihapullat. Eila immediately tucked into her meal, her foul mood from earlier disappearing completely and she grinned and stuffed her face with her homeland's cuisine. Sanya watched on, smiling slightly as her lover gobbled her meal down.

Desert was another Suomus dish, Pulla, one of Eila's favourite desserts.

Gertrud made the decision to stay while the three ate their food, for she was curious about how Eila was coping. The proud solider had heard off Minna that Eila wasn't reacting well and was being difficult, but now she seemed completely different to what Minna had described. Once the meal was finished, the four witches talked for a bit, mainly to keep Eila in a good mood. Eila didn't say much, but seemed to join in when prompted. One thing that the Suomus ace had asked was how long she had been out for, which Yoshika informed her that it had been five days since her shoot down. That made Eila go quiet for a bit.

As the clock struck eight o clock, Yoshika made a stand and began to bring some equipment over. Even though she kept involved with the conversation she was having with Gertrud and Sanya, Eila kept a watchful eye on Yoshika.

"Ah, Barkhorn-San, I'm going to do Eila's BP, would you inform Commander Minna please? She wanted to speak with Eila once it was done." Yoshika asked Barkhorn, who happily complied with the younger girl's request, and left the room taking the empty dinner plates with her.

"Sanya-chan, would you like to try today? You'll be doing it for Eila-San a lot in the future I guess, because you said-"

"Yes I will." Sanya said quietly, before Yoshika could finish the sentence. Eila shuffled her upper body around uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a sharp tone to her voice.

"Eila, just lie still please," Sanya pleaded, and tried to lie her lover back down. Despite a little resistance, Eila lay back down, only to be rolled onto her left side. The next thing she knew, the covers were off and Yoshika and Sanya were positioned at her rear end.

"Oi-OI! What're you doing?!" Eila tried to roll onto her back but her legs were heavy and her torso tired.

"Just lie still, this will take about an hour. I can explain in the waiting period," Yoshika said, pulling rubber gloves tightly over her hands. Eila attempted to peer behind her worriedly. For most people it was embarrassing to be naked, but Suomus had very relaxed laws on nudity; it wasn't uncommon to see children playing nude in the street. So because of this upbringing Eila had become very open with her body, and didn't usually react if somebody saw her naked. But as she had been hospitalised and unconscious for just under a week, she had obviously neglected to tidy up 'downstairs'. And because of her lack of preparation, Eila was blushing like crazy as her girlfriend and comrade were fiddling around in a place nobody wanted to be.

"You can put it in Sanya-chan," Yoshika prompted. Carefully, Sanya inserted the suppositories into Eila.

The Suomus girl screeched as she realised what was going on.

[LINEBREAK]

A few weeks had passed since the accident, and everyday Eila was getting better, thanks to Yoshika and of course Sanya. There had been ups and downs along the way, and even though she would never truly be better, Yoshika wanted to make sure she could help Eila adapt as best as possible.

After learning about her bowel program, Eila had gone through a stage of not eating, desperately not wanting to go through the awful procedure that happened most nights. Yoshika had reassured Eila it wasn't a problem, and Sanya told Eila she would do it. But it had gotten to a point that Eila wouldn't even eat her favourite sandwiches, so Minna had Eila's food liquidised and force fed to her, but even then the Suomus ace threw it back up purposely. In the end it was down to Sanya that she ate again. It sounded disgusting, but it was the only way for a few days. What had happened was that Sanya had ordered in some of Eila's favourite sweets in a frantic bid to get her girlfriend to eat, but when Eila had refused, Sanya had taken the sweet in her mouth and kissed Eila, full on the lips, even a bit of tongue got involved as Sanya passed the sweet from her own mouth to Eila's.

Sanya was surprised that it had worked so easily, so she did it with most of Eila's food for a couple of days to get the ace eating again. The Orussian made sure that everybody had left the room before she proceeded to feed Eila, so it was a mystery to the rest of the 501st how Eila started eating again.

Over the course of the weeks, Eila had managed to build her upper body strength majorly, which gave her a huge hand in transferring in and out of her wheelchair. When Eila had first tried to get herself into her new wheelchair, she had slipped and fallen on the floor, causing panic between the witches who were watching, Yoshika, Sanya, Minna and Sakamoto. Eila had been fully examined to check if everything was okay, no more broken bones or fractured skulls. When deemed fit, Eila had tried again, making it the second time. But as time went by she got better and better at handling the wheelchair.

Minna had also managed to speak to Eila about her future. Minna told Eila that she had informed Aurora, Eila's older sister, of the accident and the busty Suomus witch was going to have long term leave from the military, in order to care for Eila. Sanya herself wanted to leave the military and take care of Eila, after a meeting with Minna's superiors, it was decided that she wouldn't be permitted to leave until she was sixteen, or the war had ended. Because of Aurora's long term outstanding performance and dedication, the Suomus army had let her go on a long term leave, as part of Eila's compensation for her injury.

Sanya was still unhappy about the decision, and wanted to stay with Eila, but the only thing she could do was work hard and try to end the war as soon as possible.

"Aurora should be arriving soon." Sanya stated, buttoning up Eila's usual blue uniform. Eila hummed in response, her mind drifting. Sanya had claimed the responsibility of dressing Eila on a daily basis, both top and bottom, although Eila could do her top half herself. Eila lay herself down, to make Sanya's job of changing her panties and leggings easier. Carefully Sanya slid Eila's panties down her legs, and off her feet, then pulled a fresh pair on. Sanya had to be careful she didn't catch on the catheter or else it could get pretty messy, but the Orussian triple checked the the tape was keeping it firmly in place. Eila had turned her head away and was blushing furiously. Sanya brought her hand up to Eila's cheek and cupped the Suomi's face.

"Eila, you really are pretty," the Orussian said quietly, but loudly enough for Eila to hear. Eila blushed further, as she knew Sanya wasn't just talking about her face.

"Stop it..." Eila mumbled into her pillow. Sanya just smiled, and then pulled Eila's snowy white leggings up. After straightening up her uniform, Eila transferred herself to her wheelchair. Eila was strong enough to push herself, but Sanya still insisted on pushing her.

"I hate it in here," Eila muttered at they left the infirmary. "I just want to sleep in my bed again- with you."

"I know. Hopefully Minna will allow it for your last week or two here," Sanya said lovingly, although inside she felt dead. Dead because her other half would be leaving soon, and there's nothing either of them could do about it.

The couple fell into silence as they walked -well Sanya walked, Eila rolled- down the hall, just embracing each other's company. Sanya and Eila had been falling into silence a lot recently, but they enjoyed that, it gave them time to think about each other. As they came to the door of the mess hall, they paused for a second.

"I love you, Eila."

"I love you too."

[LINEBREAK]

Sanya tapped smartly on the door to Minna's office, a little quietly if anything. Permission was granted when a voice told her to enter. Minna looked up from her paperwork slightly as Sanya walked in, surprised to see the Orussian girl.

"Guten Tag Sanya! Can I help you?" Minna greeted the younger girl. Sanya nodded hesitantly. In a softer tone Minna added,

"Why don't you sit down?" And gestured to the red couch to one side. Minna rose from her desk, then went and sat down next to Sanya. Normally if one of her girls wanted help she would go and sit next to them, because she wanted to be their friend as well as their commander. Sanya shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably as Minna waited for her to speak.

"What's bothering you?" Even though Minna was 99% sure on the answer, she asked anyway.

"...I want to go with Eila..." Sanya mumbled. Minna sighed.

"I know. I'm trying my hardest, but there's not a lot I can do against them." Minna stopped when she saw tears rolling down Sanya's cheeks.

"I just want to be with her. She's trying her best to be happy for my sake. I want to make her happy instead!" Sanya sobbed as Minna pulled her into an embrace. Minna didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry.'


End file.
